utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Dekoboko Miyabine
Supplemental Information '''Hair color: '''Dark purple hair, long to the point where it reaches the shoulders. Headgear: None Eye color: Dark Red. Earphones: None Dress: A dark red, sleeveless shirt that resembles a school uniform. It has a light purple thing that extends to the bottom.The shirt turns into some sort of coat that opends up to reveal dark purple pants. Nationality/Race: Japanese Favorite phrase: Doushite? (どうして) Usually as a response to having to do something. Voice Configuration http://www.mediafire.com/?nunmynynvez He is currently in his ACT 1. His ACT 2 voicebank is being constructed with english support. He has an oto. Usage Clause Dekoboko Miyabine has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebanks and the character. Usage Rules of the Voicebank Dekoboko Miyabine. All the provisions below shall be applied to Dekoboko Miyabine. Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. Prohibition Using the voicebanks in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to induce criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. KuraiShoka does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the voicebanks. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to well-known carols and chants. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Redistribution Redistribution of the voicebank is allowed under the condition that the download link becomes unavailable and KuraiShoka is unreachable. If a user-created oto is compiled for Dekoboko Miyabine, permission from KuraiShoka must be aquired before the oto may be released. Commercial Use Using the voicebank for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact LS in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes works in mediums such as CD. Discharge LS shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the voicebanks. Use the voicebanks at your own risk. Usage Rules of the Character Dekoboko Miyabine Secondary Creation There is no limitation on creating secondary works as long as befitting public order and morals. Make sure to read the rules below carefully before creating secondary works. Prohibition Using the character in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to inflict criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. KuraiShoka does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the character. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is not limited as long as befitting the prohibition above. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to works which is generally accepted without any specific religion such as cross ornament. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Do not post secondary works of Dekoboko Miyabine on PIAPRO regardless of with or without Crypton Vocaloid characters. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloid characters developed by Crypton Future Media Inc. only.) Commercial Use Using the character for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact KuraiShoka in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes secondary works except for figurines. Make sure to contact KuraiShoka in advance when distributing figurines of Dekoboko Miyabine. Distribution of figurines without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Discharge KuraiShoka shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the character. Use the character at your own risk. If there are any questions, contact KuraiShoka for clarification or settlement. This is the usage clause of Ruko Yokune applied to Dekoboko Miyabine with minor tweaks.